Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive
, is the 23rd series of the long running Japanese Super Sentai television franchise. Its footage was used in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. The series follows an emergency rescue motif. On January 9th, 2018, it was announced that Shout! Factory has licensed GoGoFive for release in North America and released it on home video on April 24, 2018.https://www.amazon.com/dp/B078X95TQ9?tag=viglink20726-20 The average ratings of the series was 6.6%. Plot Grandiene has been waiting for the day of resurrection, the day when the planets are in the alignment of the Grand Cross. Her children descend to the Earth to make it a realm of darkness for her. Ten years prior, Professor Tatsumi of the Tatsumi Disaster Prevention Institute predicted this event, but nobody believed him. He left his family so he can secretly develop and construct the Rescue System. Now in 1999, Professor Tatsumi appears again to give the means to save the world to his children. Characters GoGoFive Other Heroes (2-50, Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) Tatsumi Calamity Research Center/Super Rescue Lab *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Ritsuko Tatsumi *Analyse Robo Mint Other Allies *Kenji Inui *Mizuki Kido (9) *Reggie (16) *Thanatos (33) *Tetsu Bandai (36) *All Super Sentai **Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Mirai Sentai Timeranger The Psyma Family *Grand Witch Grandiene (11, 12 & 19-50) *Psyma Siblings (2-50) **Darkness King Gill (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) **Dark Kings (2-49)/Destruction Gods (49 & 50) ***Dark King Zylpheeza (2-22, 32 & 47-49)/Destruction God Zylpheeza II (49 & 50) ***Infant Demon Drop (2-22)/Dragon Dark King Salamandes (26-43 & 49)/Ghost King Salamandes (43)/Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (49 & 50) **Beast Baron Cobolda (2-48) **Evil Spirit Princess Denus (2-47) *Spell-Master Pierre (2-50 & Timeranger vs. GoGoFive)/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) *Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos (42 & 43) *Spirit-Servants Imps **Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (35) *Grim Reapers (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) *Psyma Beasts **Air Psyma Beasts ***Tornedeus (2) ***Raima (8) ***Chanbaano (10 & 42) ***Cyber Gildo (14, 42 & 43) ***Garaga (16) ***Spiderus (18, 42 & 43) ***Hades Demon Warriors/Chimera (19-22) ****Zoodo ****Jiin ****Guuru ***Halleluyan (25, 42 & 43) ***Garubaria (37) **Fire Psyma Beasts ***Solgoil (4 & 42) ***Hellgerus (11 & 12) ***Buroogen (15, 42 & 43) ***Death Stag (26, 42 & 43) ***Papetongu (29, 42 & 43) ***Vacuuma (31, 42 & 43) ***Baira (34) ***Hagakuren (38) ***Lizardes (39) ***Bahamuu (45) **Earth Psyma Beasts ***Magma Golem (1, 11, 12 & 28) ***Kueikurosu (5, 42 & 43) ***Moleghoul (7, 42 & 43) ***Juuki (13 & 42) ***Ganemuuja (17) ***Zombeast (23, 42 & 43) ***Doguru (27) ***Godai (32) ***Spartan (36, 42 & 43) ***Hirugemuuja (40) **Water Psyma Beasts ***Gasgail (3) ***Jeeruda (6) ***Vampaira (9) ***Demos (16) ***Zairen (24, 42 & 43) ***Deathmine (28) ***Thanatos (33) ***Gabara (41) *Chemical Firefighter Brigade's Big Douser (46) The Juuma Demon Clan *Juuma King Golomois (Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * *Rescue! Go Go Five **''Alternate version of the main opening theme with English lyrics'' ;Ending theme * ;Insert themes * * * * **''Mecha theme for Kinkyu Gattai Victory Robo'' * * * * **''Mecha theme for Renketsu Gattai Grand Liner'' * * *FASTEST & GREATEST **''Mecha theme for LinerBoy'' *NEVER END!! *STOP THE WARS *Go! Love Sick *Chance or Death * **''Mecha theme for Ryusei Gattai Victory Mars'' * Cast * Matoi Tatsumi: * Nagare Tatsumi: * Shou Tatsumi: * Daimon Tatsumi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: (Played as ) * Mondo Tatsumi: * Kyoko Hayase: * Ritsuko Tatsumi: * Kenji Inui: * Mint (Voice): * Liner Boy (Voice): * Zylpheeza (Voice): * Denus: * Grandiene (Voice): * Cobolda (Voice): * Drop (Voice): Yūko Miyamura (Played as ) * Salamandes (Voice): * Pierre (Voice): * Narration: Suit Actors * GoRed (main), Zylpheeza, Salamandes: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * GoBlue (main), Victory Robo, Grand Liner, Max Victory Robo, Victory Mars: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) * GoGreen: Yasuhiro Takeuchi (竹内 康博 Takeuchi Yasuhiro) * GoYellow (main), Liner Boy: Yūichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀 祐一 Hachisuka Yūichi) * GoPink: Motokuni Nakagawa (中川 素州 Nakagawa Motokuni) * Cobolda, GoRed (sub): Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi) * Pierre: Takeshi Miyazaki (宮崎剛, Miyazaki Takeshi) * Psyma Beasts, GoBlue (sub), GoYellow (sub): Yasuhiko Imai (今井 靖彦 Imai Yasuhiko) * Psyma Beasts: Fumiya Tōei Guest Stars * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada (Movie) * Shinichi Ishihara as Himself (Episode 45) * Mizuki Kido: Chie Tanabe (Episode 9) Stage Shows * GoGo-V Stage Show at Return of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Korakuen Yuenchi * GoGo-V Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The basis of this season connects to the number "99" in multiple ways: **A reading of "99" is "Kyuukyuu", which is Japanese for "first-aid" and generally used at the start of many terms connected to rescue and emergency matters. **The year of the return of Grandiene was 1999, a possible year predicted by many as the year of . (which was also a basis for previous Sentai Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) **The sentai series was released in Japan in 1999. **A possible connection may tie to the works of British television creator Gerry Anderson and two of his most famous works: Thunderbirds (a puppet series about a family of rescuers, particularly centering around five siblings who work under their father) and Space: 1999 (a live action science fiction series that begins in the year 1999). *Grandiene's creation four billion years prior to the start of the series marks the earliest event in the Super Sentai Timeline. *GoGoFive is currently the last Sentai series not to add any additional rangers in the main series, as Demon Hunter Zeek and Zeek-Jeane are movie exclusive. *Go is 5 in Japanese, thus making the GoGoFive part of the Sentai team name an homage to 'Go'renger. The others that would follow this trend are Goseiger, Gokaiger and Go-Busters, This season was was preceded by Gosei Sentai Dairanger in that regard. *This is also the last season until Ressha Sentai ToQger where the Rangers suits have white gloves and boots as part of their uniforms. *Actor had auditioned for a role in this show, but failed to land one. He would later go on to portray the lead role of , . References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/gogo.html Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] at Japanese Wikipedia *Watch Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive on Shout! Factory TV Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology Category:1990's Super Sentai Series Category:2000's Super Sentai Series